See you soon
by Mavalu
Summary: Es un im-pass entre la primera y la segunda pelicula.


See you soon

por Mavalu

Este fanfic se sitúa entre la primera y la segunda película. Es lo que yo pienso que hubiera ocurrido entre una peli y la otra. En la segunda película se miran de un modo peculiar, como si hubiera ocurrido algo que solo ellos supieran. Es mi punto de vista. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Be my devil angel

Be my shooting star,

Be my devil angel,

Be my shooting star

Stereophonics, "Devil",

Language, Sex Violence, Others (2005)

* * *

Se despertó inquieto. Tan sólo la luna creciente iluminaba su habitación. Tardó décimas de segundo en poner todos sus sentidos alerta. Miró el viejo despertador de la mesilla de noche, marcaba las 2 y cuarto de la mañana. Se incorporó y miró a través de la ventana. Algo no iba bien. Frunció el entrecejo y esperó a obtener algo más de información. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sus oídos y su olfato funcionaban mejor así. Su instinto le decía que estaba ocurriendo algo fuera. Se puso una camiseta y unos vaqueros y salió de la cabaña. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar. Comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste con paso firme hasta que casi llegó a los arbustos que delimitaban el pequeño bosque en el que se había instalado hacía 3 meses. Escrutó con mirada felina esa zona. Entornó los ojos y buscó. No sabía el qué pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que era importante. Finalmente localizó un bulto extraño en el suelo, al lado de un pequeño matorral y se acercó. Al llegar se agachó y su estómago dio un vuelco. Aquel bulto era una persona, una mujer en posición fetal. La rodeó con cautela y volvió a agacharse ante ella, tenía el pelo liso y largo pero no había suficiente luz para determinar su color, le tapaba la cara. Iba vestida con una especie de mono negro pero se apreciaba que estaba llena de heridas. De todos modos no necesitaba verla, sabía perfectamente quien era. Lo sabía desde que se había despertado. Le apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado y verificó que estaba magullada y tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre. Sintió nauseas. Al menos estaba viva aunque respiraba con dificultad. Se puso de pie para pensar la mejor manera de cogerla sin lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba y decidió que solo había un modo. Pasó un brazo por sus piernas y otra por su espalda, con mucha delicadeza se levantó y cargó con ella hasta el interior de la cabaña. La depositó en la cama y la contempló mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas. Cogió una toalla limpia del baño y la mojó. Comenzó a limpiarle la cara para averiguar si la herida de la cabeza era grave. Acarició con suavidad la frente hasta que la descubrió en la base del cuero cabelludo. Era superficial. Respiró aliviado y continuó con la limpieza. Tenía un hematoma en el pómulo derecho y diversos arañazos en las mejillas. Después se incorporó para mirarle el cuerpo y comprendió que era imposible limpiarla con la ropa puesta, además, necesitaba antiséptico y gasas. Frunció el entrecejo, él no disponía de esas cosas porque no las necesitaba y el pueblo más cercano estaba a 10 km. De pronto recordó que en las alforjas de la moto de Scott había un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y esbozó una media sonrisa "Maldito niñato escrupuloso... todavía tendré que darte las gracias". Volvió al instante con la pequeña maleta, se agachó sobre ella y comenzó a desabrocharle la cremallera del mono de trabajo de los "X-men", estaba destrozado y debajo de cada agujero de divisaba una herida. Resopló, curarla iba a ser muy laborioso. Cuando la cremallera hizo tope la levantó por los hombros y con todo el cuidado del mundo le sacó los brazos. Repitió la misma operación con las piernas. Tiró la prenda en el suelo y se permitió el lujo de mirarla. No pudo evitar observar que llevaba un sencillo conjunto de ropa interior blanca que tapaba lo imprescindible. No era provocativo, tan solo funcional pero le resultó dolorosamente sexy. Con rapidez se autocensuró. No era el momento para tener ese tipo de ideas. "Logan eres un jodido depravado" Sacudió la cabeza para desechar el pensamiento y se dedicó a curar las heridas una por una. Al llegar al abdomen se percató de que ella tenía la piel de gallina. No sabía si se debía a la temperatura de la habitación o al contacto con el frío líquido. Decidió encender un pequeño radiador y caldear el ambiente. Continuó tratándola con suavidad y cuando acabó, la tapó con una sábana limpia y una manta y la dejó descansar. A primera vista tenía una contusión en el hombro que tendría que inmovilizar, pero eso sería más adelante.

Jean abrió levemente los ojos. No sabía donde estaba. La estancia estaba vacía y ella estaba en una cama. Levantó un poco la cabeza y divisó una cazadora de cuero reposando en el respaldo de una silla. "Logan" pensó. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se durmió de nuevo.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 días y medio, Logan entró en la habitación y la miró. Ella sola se había girado de lado y se había puesto en posición fetal. Respiró aliviado, era buena señal. Se deslizó hasta la ventana con agilidad felina, sin hacer ruido y miró a través de ella. El sol empezaba a ponerse y el cielo estaba rojo, tanto como su cabello. Se rascó la nuca y cruzó los brazos. Era una bella visión. La miró de nuevo y se dio cuenta que estaba despierta. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Jean le observaba desde la cama con ojos soñolientos. Parpadeaba con lentitud.

- Hola – dijo ella con voz ronca, tenía la boca seca.

Solo obtuvo una mirada amable.

- Conseguí llegar – continuó diciendo

- Eso parece – respondió él por fin.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Dos días y medio.

Ella levantó la sabana y se dio cuenta de su desnudez. Se ruborizó hasta el nacimiento del cabello y se le aceleró el pulso. Se tapó hasta el cuello.

- ¿Me quitaste tu la ropa?

Logan sonrió complacido ante aquel súbito ataque de vergüenza.

- Vivo solo

- ¿Y me has curado las heridas?

- Te repito que vivo solo. No te preocupes, no he mirado – hizo una pausa – bueno, puede que un poco.

- Claro, seguro – respondió con desconfianza. Su semblante cambió - ¿No tendrás algo de ropa para dejarme? - ante la mirada de impaciencia de él se apresuró a aclararlo – ya se que vives solo, me refiero a alguna camiseta tuya y unos pantalones, algo con lo que pueda moverme por aquí sin escandalizar a nadie.

Tampoco tengo vecinos a quien escandalizar

- ¡Logan! - masculló impaciente

Él se acercó al armario con cierta desgana y sacó una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos. Los dejó encima de la cama, a sus pies.

- Esa es la puerta del baño. Estaré en la cocina preparando algo para cenar – dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Jean le observó salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Se incorporó con dificultad y se puso de pie. Se alegró de no marearse. Se acercó a la ventana y divisó que casi había anochecido. A pesar de ello todavía había luz. Se giró sobre si misma, cogió la ropa de Logan y entró en el baño. Se desnudó y se miró al espejo, tenía un pómulo morado y un hematoma en el hombro. Le dolía aunque no demasiado. El cuerpo estaba salpicado de heridas de diversos tamaños pero no había ninguna infectada, Logan había realizado un buen trabajo. Se tomó su tiempo para ducharse. El agua caliente le relajaba los músculos y parecía llevarse por el desagüe todo lo malo que le había ocurrido. Cogió una toalla limpia y se dio cuenta que la ropa interior que había llevado hasta el momento estaba sucia y manchada de sangre. Suspiró y se puso la ropa que él le había dejado, de todos modos era una camiseta que le llegaba por medio muslo y un pantalón corto que le llegaba por las rodillas. Se miró al espejo y pensó que no se podía decir que estuviera precisamente provocativa, más bien estaba ridícula pero le dio igual. Estaba limpia y hambrienta. Salió de la habitación buscando la cocina y la encontró por el olor. Beicon y huevos. Sonaba delicioso. Pero todavía era mas delicioso verle a él cocinando.

- Mañana bajaré al pueblo para comprarte algo de ropa, la necesitas – dijo sin girarse.

Siempre le había resultado fascinante su capacidad de reconocer la cercanía de las personas e identificarlas. Parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose un poco confusa. Se tomó su tiempo en observarle. Piernas abiertas, vaqueros desgastados, camiseta de manga corta negra y un trapo en el hombro. Sonrió, le había echado de menos.

- ¿Te parece bien? - insistió él

- S.. si, está bien, gracias - y se sentó

Comieron en silencio y cuando terminaron recogieron la cocina y pasaron al salón. Ella se sentó en el sofá y replegó sus piernas, poniéndolas sobre el asiento y rodeándolas con los brazos.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- Un poco

Le proporcionó una manta fina y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes decirme qué ocurrió?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

- Era una misión. El profesor necesitaba que nos ayudaras y vinimos a buscarte

Logan frunció el ceño

- ¿El profesor? ¿Y por qué te ha mandado a ti y no me ha llamado directamente a mi?

- A mi no, a nosotros – corrigió ella – a Scott y a mi

Una ola de furia subió por su espalda erizándole el pelo de la nuca - ¿Y dónde se supone que está Scott?

- No lo se – respondió desorientada – tampoco se como he llegado hasta aquí, no lo recuerdo

- Jean – se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros – estoy casi seguro de que Scott no era quien te acompañaba en el viaje.

Ella le miró sorprendida para luego comprender – Mística... - dijo entre dientes – la muy...

- Shhh... - puso un dedo en sus labios – ese no es tu estilo, es el mio – y sonrió - Todo ha resultado ser una trampa. Iban a por ti. Seguramente Scott estará en la mansión sin saber nada en absoluto del tema - tomo aire – en cuanto te recuperes te llevaré allí de nuevo.

Jean le miró con ojos vidriosos. No estaba tan segura de querer volver. Él vio la duda en su rostro pero no quiso decir nada al respecto. Era consciente de que no había lugar en su vida para un tío como él. Jamás la tendría por mucho que lo deseara.

- Deberías descansar – habló por fin rompiendo el hechizo

Ella asintió como un autómata y se dirigió a la habitación. Se metió entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos intentando evitar que se escaparan las lágrimas. Al final lloró. Lloró por no haber detectado la trampa, por sentirse estúpida, pero sobre todo por desear algo que no podía tener.

Al día siguiente se despertó con la luz del sol. Se incorporó y pudo divisar un montón de ropa pulcramente doblada encima del asiento de la silla. Sonrió y se levantó para ver que había comprado. Desplegó un par de camisetas de manga corta, un pantalón vaquero una cazadora y 2 sencillos conjuntos de ropa interior. Era ropa informal pero le pareció perfecta.

Se duchó, se vistió y salió a desayunar. Estaba preparado en la mesa de la cocina. Comió con avidez y una vez hubo lavado los platos, salió a buscarlo fuera de la cabaña. Sus ojos captaron su presencia en el porche, estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá con una cerveza entre las manos.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? - preguntó sin mirarla

Ella apoyó el trasero en la barandilla, frente a él y cruzó los brazos – Estoy bien, cada día duele menos. No obtuvo respuesta así que decidió continuar hablando – Tienes buen ojo para las tallas – y le lanzó una mirada pícara.

Logan arrugó la nariz y esbozó una media sonrisa. Levantó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos. Si no hubiera estado sentada sobre la barandilla le hubieran fallado las piernas. Se removió incomoda intentando recobrar la compostura. Tenía los ojos verdes y marrones a la vez, cambiantes, profundos y, sobretodo, peligrosos. Era capaz de saber que pasaba por su cabeza a través del color de sus ojos. Era fascinante.

- Te ofrecería una pero imagino que es pronto para ti – dijo mostrándole el botellín de cerveza. Ella negó y giró la cabeza buscando el horizonte, respiró hondo.

- Es un lugar precioso, comprendo que estés aquí.

- ¿De verdad?

Ella dio un ligero respingo y se sintió confusa – si, de verdad – repitió.

- Bien – masculló entre dientes. Se incorporó dejando la cerveza en el suelo y apoyando los codos en los muslos – Eres fuerte, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Jean levantó las cejas con un gesto de asombro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, has sobrevivido a un ataque de Magneto y has llegado hasta aquí malherida. A eso me refiero.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Mi instinto de conservación me llevó hasta ti – y automáticamente se tapó la boca con una mano, sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir. En su cabeza no sonaba tan explicito.

Logan cerró los ojos ante tal afirmación. Era doloroso. Si le hubieran dado una patada en los huevos le hubieran hecho menos daño – Sabías donde encontrarme – logró decir

- Siempre lo supe – le acarició levemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Él recibió la caricia con un respingo, no se lo esperaba. Abrió los ojos pero no la miró, tan solo se levantó del sillón y antes de entrar en la cabaña dijo – Es hora de llevarte a la mansión.

Jean se quedó allí, con el brazo extendido y lágrimas en los ojos.

Logan la dejó en la entrada del jardín. No tenía intención de entrar en la casa y ella lo sabia. Se bajó de la moto y se puso frente a él que tenía la cabeza gacha. Respiró hondo y la miró. Jean intentó mantenerse serena pero le temblaban las piernas, le devolvió la mirada y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro impresionante, había dolor en ellos. Y le besó. No pudo evitarlo. Fue un beso de despedida, necesitaba probarle, memorizar su sabor, llevárselo consigo aunque tan solo fuera en sus recuerdos. Fue una caricia suave, tan solo juntaron los labios pero él no respondió. Se separó y le contempló. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y tenía la mandíbula apretada. Contenía la respiración. Después de unos instantes soltó aire y la miró. Esta vez sus ojos eran marrones, oscuros y peligrosos.

- No comiences algo que no vas a mantener. Duele.

Su voz sonó tan oscura y amenazadora que dio un paso atrás, momento que Logan aprovechó para arrancar la moto y alejarse de la puerta del jardín... y de su vida. Otra vez.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el porche con una cerveza fría en la mano y la mirada perdida. Las imágenes de Jean con su ropa puesta revoloteaban en su mente. La camiseta le estaba grande pero no disimulaban sus curvas, y además no llevaba ropa interior, lo que evidenciaba todavía mas.... ¡Joder! No podía continuar así. Aquello era una tortura. Se había largado de la mansión buscando respuestas y no pensaba regresar hasta que las tuviera, no le importaba cuánto tardara, si disponía de algo, era precisamente de tiempo. También se había alejado para evitar problemas. La quería, la deseaba, pero no podía tenerla. Y si la conseguía tan solo le daría problemas y le importaba demasiado para crearle problemas. Decidió poner tierra por medio. Sonrió con amargura ¿Bueno con las tallas?, ¡Y una leche! Se sabía su cuerpo de memoria. Y eso que no había tenido oportunidad de tocarlo como hubiera querido. ¿En que coño estaba pensando cuando le besó? Fue como una patada en el estómago. No, peor. Fue como una patada en los huevos. Tuvo que poner a funcionar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para no tirarla en el suelo y poseerla allí mismo. ¡Joder! ¡Si casi le salieron las cuchillas! ¡Incluso le dolían las manos! Se las miró y vio unas leves marcas rojizas entre nudillos. Achicó los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Estaba muy harto de la situación. Dejarla allí había sido doloroso. Necesario pero doloroso. Era lo mejor para ella. Y lo más importante: era lo que ella quería.

* * *

Jean sonreía con amargura mientras todos salían al vestíbulo a recibirla. Scott la abrazó con fuerza y la besó por toda la cara pero ella no era capaz de sentir nada. Se encontraba vacía y sola. La acompañó hasta su habitación.

- Cuéntame Jean, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Ella se tomó su tiempo en relatarle los hechos. Se ahorró algún detalle innecesario pero básicamente le puso al corriente.

- ¿Y Logan te ha traído hasta aquí?

- Si

- ¿Y dónde está?

- No está – respondió secamente

Scott comprendió y no insistió al respecto. Era consciente de que desde que Logan había aparecido en sus vidas, las había trastocado por completo. Sabía que Jean tenía dudas sobre su relación y no seria él quien fomentara ese problema.

- Déjame sola, por favor.

Él obedeció con grande pesar. Sabia que algo no iba bien y lo peor de todo es que sabia el qué.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentos en la cabaña. Había encontrado un empleo en el pueblo y de ese modo ocupaba sus días. Las noches las dedicaba a investigar y sobretodo a pensar. O mas bien a recordar. La echaba de menos. Cosa totalmente absurda porque tan solo había estado 3 días pero su presencia inundaba el lugar y él había sido feliz por un breve espacio de tiempo. Sintió compasión de si mismo y se cabreó. Aquella noche se despertó pero no estaba sobresaltado. Tan solo supo que no estaba solo. Se puso un pantalón corto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña. Abrió y la vio allí, apoyada en la barandilla del porche y sintió como todos los musculos del cuerpo se tensaban. Era inevitable, le ocurría cada vez que la veia. Tendria que comenzar a acostumbrarse o iba sufrir un serio problema de salud. Sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en el lateral de la puerta.

- Te estas aficionando a aparecer por mi casa a horas extrañas, ¿tengo que empezar a preocuparme?

Ella le miró por encima del hombro y sonrió – Hola

No obtuvo respuesta. Cruzó los brazos y suspiró, aquel lugar era como un remanso de paz en medio de su turbulenta vida. La imagen de Logan en pantalón corto apoyado en el marco de la puerta revoloteaba en su mente. Era una imagen muy agradable.

- Bonitas piernas

Él ahogó una carcajada y se rascó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y se lo retiró de la frente. Se acercó a ella por detrás y la rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Jean apoyó la espalda en su pecho y le cubrió las manos con las suyas. Parecía cómoda pero muy confusa. Comenzó un pequeño balanceo de izquierda a derecha para intentar disolver la tensión del momento pero no surtía efecto. Logan tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados. Pasaron dos minutos que parecieron horas.

- ¿A qué has venido? - dijo por fin.

- No lo se.

Él asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en la sien – Vale. Necesitas dormir. Acuéstate en mi cama, yo lo haré en el sofá.

Jean se giró sobre si misma y le miró con ojos suplicantes. Logan tuvo que poner a trabajar el poco sentido común que le quedaba, ignoró su mirada y cogiéndola por los hombros la guió hasta la habitación.

- Es mejor así – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Llevaba 2 horas revolviéndose en el sofá. Decididamente el puñetero mueble no estaba concebido para un tío de su tamaño. Finalmente se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la nevera por una cerveza. No quedaban. - Mierda – masculló entre dientes. Resignado cogió un refresco que solía tener por si acaso y lo destapó. Se lo bebió de un trago y se dirigió de nuevo al sofa pero no se acostó, se dejó caer y ocultó la cara con las manos. La tension le estaba volviendo loco. Se sentía aturdido, indeciso, pero sobretodo tentado de ir a su habitación y terminar lo que ella había empezado. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que dio un respingo cuando oyó su voz a su espalda.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- ¡Joder!

Ella lo miró sorprendida

- No me digas que te he asustado. Perdona, yo creía que tu radar funcionaba 24 horas al día.

Logan le levantó y arqueando una ceja respondió – Parece ser que no en lo que respecta a ti.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa perezosa y rodeó en sofá sentándose y revelando la gran mayoría de sus muslos. Una visión que Logan hubiera preferido no tener que ver. Le estaba volviendo loco.

- Vete a la cama Jean, debes descansar.

- No te crees tus palabras – afirmó convencida

Él apretó la mandíbula, cerró los ojos y resopló. Realmente se sentía agotado.

- No tengo nada más que decir – mintió y ella lo supo porque se levantó y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor de forma errática mientras hablaba.

- Eres hombre de pocas palabras pero no necesito que hables. Tus ojos hablan por ti y tu cuerpo expresa lo que tu boca no capaz de decir. No necesito leerte la mente, me basta con mirarte – clavó su mirada – por fin he comprendido por qué he venido hasta aquí. Te he echado de menos cada día desde que te fuiste en busca de tu pasado. Yo miraba a mi alrededor y no estabas. Me levantaba cada mañana deseando oír la moto de Scott y cuando surgió la misión de ir a buscarte me ilusioné como una quinceañera. Me siento estúpida Logan porque no se que me ocurre. No me comprendo a mi misma, tan solo quiero estar contigo – bajó la voz – solo eso. Todo lo demás me da igual.

Él se acercó conmovido y la abrazó, sin soltarla susurró a su oído – Pero este no es tu lugar. Perteneces a otro mundo. Yo solo he sido un accidente. Estoy de paso y por mucho que desee estar contigo sabes tan bien como yo que no puede ser. Debes volver a tu casa. A tu vida.

Jean se separó de él muy triste y le acarició la mejilla de barba permanente. Le encantaba ese tacto, se recreó en las sensaciones que le proporcionaba tocarle y perdió la noción del tiempo. Logan aguantó estoicamente las ganas de tirarla en el sofá y despojarla de la ropa y apoderarse de su alma. Cuando por fin ella reaccionó le volvió a mirar a los ojos y sin pensar le besó. Fue suave, dulce pero sobretodo fue triste porque era una despedida.

- Te llevo conmigo.

Dicho lo cual se fue a la habitación dejando a Logan en mitad de la estancia completamente destrozado por dentro. Tanto que tomó una decisión, a todas luces equivocada, que llevaría a cabo más adelante.

* * *

Aparcó de nuevo la moto delante de la entrada del jardin de la mansion del profesor. Logan tenia una sensacion de deja vu inquietante. Tenía un estado de permanente nerviosismo. Comenzaba a molestarle sentirse asi. Esperó a que ella se bajara del vehiculo para con un movimiento felino bajarse tambien y cogerla entre sus brazos. La sujetó por la cintura con firmeza y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla. Sus ojos eran fuego puro.

- Esto no es una despedida definitiva Jean, volveré. Y cuando lo haga puedes estar segura que las cosas no van a ser como ahora. No me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras dudas entre él o yo. Voy a ir a por ti y puedes estar segura que no pienso acojonarme por un niñato con rayos láser en los ojos.

Y la besó. Se apoderó de su boca con una pasión desmedida. La saqueó, buscó su lengua y luchó con ella. Profundizó más aun el beso y bajó la mano de la espalda hasta el culo agarrándola con fuerza y apretándola todavía más hacia él. Deslizó la otra mano por debajo de la camiseta hasta encontrar su cálido vientre, lo acarició y se perdió en él hasta que subió un poco más la mano y encontró un pecho. Lo cubrió por encima del sujetador hasta que notó como se ponía duro al contacto volviéndolo todavía más loco de lo que ya estaba. Ella soltó un gemido de placer que lo hizo volver a la realidad de manera brusca. Se separó levemente, jadeante y buscó sus ojos vidriosos mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

- Esto es lo que soy Jean. ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando recobrar el aliento. Poco a poco la fue soltando hasta que no hubo contacto entre ambos. Parpadeó y sin dejar de mirarla se subió a la moto, arrancó y se alejó de allí.

Jean intentaba recobrar el aliento mientras decidía que no se lo iba a poner fácil. Seguiría con su vida y cuando se volvieran a ver ya pensaría que hacer.

FIN


End file.
